


The Untold Story of Pripyat

by Pabaxel



Category: Original Work, The Untold Story of Pripyat
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Horror, Isolation, Mystery, Trespassing, more horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: The is a group of teenagers that have traveled from the U.S to Russia as part of a project over the summer. And during that time they took interest in a certain location Pripyat. But what they don’t know is that there is something in the background sneaking waiting for them.





	The Untold Story of Pripyat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome, to an original work that is in the making stick around for the ride.

 

 

* * *

 

After 10 long painful hours sitting down in the airplane that have finally arrived. The two groups are ready to move after 10 fucking hours.

 

 

After they got their luggage, they went outside of from the airport from Europe, even if the citizens may not be as welcoming for some reason. They are still going to learn and explore as much as they can.

 

 

The cold summer morning is starting at the end of winter and spring starts to rise across the land

 

 

* * *

 

 

So the group decided to split up to check the surrounding and agreed to meet up at Pripyat which his another 3 hours from their current location 5 hours with the airport security, where they will take a tour with other people at 5pm

 

Group: Evy, Cindy, Harper, Anna, Peggy, and Corey.

 

 

“Where are we going first?” ,-asked Evy

 

 

“Let’s see” ,said Harper as he pulls up his phone to check if the are anything historic within the surrounding area

 

 

“We are just going to one place then we have to go back to the airport” ,said Harper again

 

 

*One minute later*

 

 

“Your taking to long!” ,-said Evy irritated and inpatient

 

 

“Let me see that!” ,-Jumped in Cindy trying to take Harper’s phone

 

 

After some struggling between Harper, Evy, and Cindy, while the rest of the group where just watching with amusement.

 

 

“Okay! okay we will go to the Rommu Prison!”

 

 

“What the hell is that!” ,said Corey

 

 

“Well it has a prison in the name dummy.” ,said Peggy

 

 

“Hey!” ,Corey exclaimed back

 

 

“Let’s go, I called an Uber it’s 2 blocks from here” ,-said Harper

 

 

As they finished going to most places like the Rommu Prison but most of the experience was underwater, which Cindy and Corey are very afraid of from both being in an confined space as well as being near water, so they only stayed there for a hour and then they moved next to get some provisions so they don’t have to make continuous stops through the trip.

 

“Ok stock up, we are not coming back for sometime here get what you can get, because so thought there will any if this stuff over at Russia and hurry.” ,-said Harper with a second

 

“Yea, yeah mother..” ,said Corey with a very tired expression

 

 

“Yup, I will get some better shoes for walking” ,-said Peggy

 

 

“You could of just brought good walking shoes for this trip” ,-Harper thought in his head

 

 

 

——————————

 

“We are finally here.” ,-said Harper getting out of the car.

 

“Yeah we only have two weeks left and this better be entertaining.” ,-said

 

 

“He carful What you wish for.” ,-added Corey

 

 

“Alright didn’t the tour guide said to meet here?”

 

 

“Maybe, I see a few more vehicles coming this way.” ,-said Harper


End file.
